Rasputin
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' 'Rasputin ' was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Dan Brusilovsky. A deceptive Russian, Rasputin would claim The Crumbs, and withhold the artifact from The Clan and the U.B.N.V.A. - he never sought to claim its power, he just wanted everyone running after him. Eventually, The Clan took the artifact from him, but with the help of an infected Flynt, he reclaimed The Crumbs. Rasputin was manipulated by Nazi Mitch and had the artifact stolen from him, allowing Mitch to become all-powerful. Rasputin redeemed himself by siding with The Clan and helping them defeat Mitch. Rasputin departed after The Clan was disbanded, but officially joined the team a year later when Bacchus reunited it to remake The Crumbs. Rasputin retrieved a device from Chernobyl could contain the artifact's power, but it was actually the doomsday weapon of an ancient being, The Creator. Rasputin helped The Clan battle him and The Paleman on numerous occasions. He would later go to Torture Wobbler Church with Flynt and Vin, where they fought Paleman and Kaine West. In the ensuing conflict, Rasputin gunned down Kaine, but was mortally wounded by Paleman and died by Flynt's side. History Rasputin's origins are mostly unknown. It is likely he was born around Chernobyl, as he was very familiar with the area. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam When The Clan secretly raids the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters in search of John Bacchus and The Crumbs, Lord Tyresius clears the south wing of the building. There, he is confronted by Rasputin, who threatens Tyresius. He lunges at Rasputin, and is knocked unconscious when Rasputin bashes him with a chair. In the meantime, Bjorn Alvarez sets off an alarm that forces The Clan to leave the building. This allows Rasputin to further infiltrate the headquarters, claim The Crumbs, and escape unharmed. He plans to keep The Crumbs from everyone else for fun. When John Bacchus returns and divides The Clan, Rasputin hacks the airwaves and broadcasts a video message, saying he has The Crumbs and anyone who wants to claim it should go to Mekron Woods. Vin and Kick go to Mekron Woods in search of Rasputin and The Crumbs; during their search, they're faced with Flynt and a deranged Bacchus. A fight breaks out, and it ends when Rasputin calls to the group from across the street. Both factions race after Rasputin, who stands on an elevated manhole. Bacchus demands the artifact, but Rasputin refuses to surrender it. He taunts them, explaining he's not allied with anyone and wants to watch everyone run after him for the relic. Rasputin then unveils a bass speaker and blasts Skrillex, incapacitating his adversaries as they roll around in pain. As Rasputin retreats with The Crumbs, Bacchus attempts to pursue him, but is once again subdued by his bass speaker. As Jumpa confronts Bacchus, Rasputin heads downtown with Flynt and Reginald in pursuit. He hides behind a dumpster, and watches Flynt and Reginald beat up Kick. After witnessing this, Rasputin intervenes and unleashes his bass speaker, incapacitating his foes once more. Rasputin runs off to a tennis court, where he's met by The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood. Both factions charge at Rasputin and strangle him while trying to take The Crumbs. After Jumpa claims the artifact, Rasputin escapes. Unwilling to give up, Flynt runs after Rasputin and re-enters the headquarters. In the building's auditorium, Flynt comes across Tea-Eee, who was placed there by Rasputin. Flynt is possessed by the alien, placing him under Rasputin's control. In Kerr Park, The Clan confronts Bacchus's Brotherhood before Rasputin arrives with Flynt. Flynt steals The Crumbs and runs off. Rasputin watches as both factions battle Flynt, who eventually escapes with Rasputin after seizing the spear. Around this time, Rasputin is contacted off-screen by Nazi Mitch, who offers that they "work together" to unleash The Crumbs' power - though Mitch just wants the artifact for himself. Rasputin meets with Mitch in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, and Mitch presents him with a non-aggression pact. Mitch leads Rasputin to believe he's endangered himself by withholding The Crumbs and making too many enemies, and says he can help him out of the situation. Rasputin eventually signs the document and returns it to Mitch, who sees that Rasputin signed the wrong part of the pact. Realizing his incompetence, Mitch rolls across the table and knocks Rasputin unconscious before escaping with The Crumbs and the spear. After absorbing The Crumbs's power, Mitch teleports his enemies from near and far to an overhangar, where he plans to exterminate them - including Rasputin. Mitch electrocutes everyone with lightning bolts, leaving Rasputin and the others immobolized. During the chaos, Tyresius harnesses the power of The Crumbs and turns it against Mitch by creating a force field. Rasputin and his new allies rise up and stabilize the force field. Eventually, Mitch's lightning bolts are deflected and he is killed. After the conflict, Rasputin decides to stick with The Clan. He goes to the tennis court with Bacchus, Flynt, Vin and Reginald, where they find the spear and The Crumbs - which is devoid of its power. The Clan meets various times to discuss what should become of the organization now that the artifact is gone; during one such meeting, Rasputin proclaims that his new alias is "Russian Complex", although this never catches on. Despite everyone agreeing that they should stay together, Jumpa chooses to disband the group. As the team parts ways, Rasputin looks over at Tyresius, shrugs his shoulders, and departs as well. The Two Man Trio : Rasputin makes a cameo via archival footage from Bread's Crumbs 3. '' Rasputin is briefly seen via archival footage in ''The Two Man Trio when he throws Tea-Eee to Nazi Mitch. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption When Bacchus reunited The Clan, Rasputin joined his new allies in fulfilling the ultimate mission - to remake The Crumbs, and first find a means of doing so, as its powers are fading from existence. Rasputin meets with Bacchus, Vin and Flynt in the headquarters to discuss possible methods of remaking The Crumbs. Rasputin states that there's a device located in Chernobyl meant to hold nuclear power, and theoretically, it can also hold The Crumbs' power. When The Clan splits up on various missions, Rasputin goes to Chernobyl with Flynt and Kick. As they make their way through the complex, Rasputin explains how the Russians tried using the device to contain nuclear power, but the experiment went awry and the 1986 meltdown of Chernobyl occurred as a result. Eventually, Rasputin leads them to the device, which is inside a mechanism hanging from the ceiling. Rasputin meets with Lord Tyresius as he examines the spear and the empty shell of The Crumbs. As they converse, Tyresius runs off for reasons unknown at the time. Rasputin takes the relics and returns to the headquarters, where he meets with Bacchus, Flynt, Vin, Kick and Big Beard. Bacchus is unsettled by the device, believing it resembles a bomb. Vin proposes that they meet with Biscuit Savage to discuss the device's origins. Rasputin accompanies Flynt, Vin and Kick as they go to meet Savage. Rasputin gives Savage the device, and he explains how The Creator of The Crumbs built it to destroy humanity. Rasputin and his allies relay this information to Bacchus, who opts to find and use a different artifact instead of the device. In the meantime, a rogue ally of The Clan, The Paleman, kills Savage and Colonel Crunch, prompting Rasputin and his allies to confront him. In the ensuing confrontation, Rasputin learns that Paleman was responsible for Captain Jumpa's death; a fight ensues, with Rasputin being the last to fight Paleman. Despite gaining an upper hand, he is ultimately struck down. In the meantime, Vin's son Quinn sneaks into the headquarters and steals the device. Rasputin joins The Clan as they bury Colonel and Corporal Crunch in Mekron woods. During the funeral, Lord Tyresius runs over, and is followed by Paleman and The Creator, who confront and fight The Clan. Rasputin joins Bacchus, Tyresius, Big Beard and Sandy Sandler in fighting The Creator, with the battle ending after Big Beard is killed by Creator. After Bacchus goes missing, proposes that The Clan splits up to find the "new artifact" and the Forbidden Sword. Rasputin goes to Torture Wobbler Church with Flynt and Vin to find the "new artifact". Upon their arrival, they're confronted by Kaine West and Paleman, who disparage the trio. As tensions escalate between Rasputin and Kaine West, a fight breaks out, with Rasputin fighting his new adversary. During their fight, Kaine West strikes down Rasputin and heads into the church. As West confronts Flynt, who claims the "new artifact", Rasputin takes West's gun, which he left outside the church. He runs into the church and guns down Kaine West, seemingly killing him. Rasputin turns around and starts running off, but is suddenly faced with The Paleman. The two begin fighting one another, and the fight ends with Paleman stabbing Rasputin with his sword. As Paleman walks off, Rasputin falls to the ground, and Flynt rushes to his side. He says, "Flynt, I was always there ...", but is unable to finish speaking before dying. Flynt would later avenge Rasputin when he killed Paleman using Creator's axe. In addition, the "new artifact" they fought to claim was used to remake The Crumbs, which Flynt and Kick vowed to defend. Kaine West: No Salvation In April 2018, Kaine West awakens in a woodshed, and he enters a nearby pawnshop to find arms dealer Kosta Brando. Kosta explains how Kaine went into a coma when Rasputin gunned him down, and he brought him back to his pawnshop to recover. Kaine flashbacks to the incident from a year earlier. Trivia *Rasputin was originally planned to have a smaller role in Bread's Crumbs 3, but it was gradually enlarged when Dan Brusilovsky continued showing up for filming. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Antagonists Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:The Clan